Prior to the advent of high-speed communications and the proliferation of mobile computing devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, a user typically accessed data via a single device. With limited means of accessing data, a password and simple encryption often sufficed for security. Now, with a user having access to multiple stationary workstations and multiple mobile computing devices, data may be accessed almost anywhere. Enhanced security measures are not only desired but in many applications required.
Managing the authentication and encryption keys is challenging when a user has many different devices. If the security mechanism is too cumbersome for the user to navigate on multiple devices, the user may bypass the available security measures, thereby jeopardizing the safekeeping of the user's data. On the other hand, the security mechanism cannot be so basic that unauthorized parties may gain access to the user's data.